magifandomcom-20200222-history
Lo'lo'
Rohroh (ロゥロゥ, Rōrō) is a Fanalis, and a member of the Fanalis Corps. Rohroh is a member of Mu Alexius' Household. Appearance Rohroh is a large and muscular tanned skin man. He has wild red hair that is tied into a braid, a beard, thin small eyebrows, a piercing under his lower lip, and a Glasgow smile on his left cheek. He wears a tunic with a dark colored sash over his left shoulder, metal shoulder pads, a metal skirt, metal shin pads, and sandals. Personality Rohroh is an aggressive man. He is quick to anger and will just as quickly react, such as scare Nerva Julius Caluades when he calls the Fanalis Corps a group of slaves. He also doesn't like the Intelligentsia Fanalis, like Muron Alexius. He is also shown to be impatient as he volunteered to row the boat they are on because it was moving to slow. Rohroh is also loyal to Mu Alexius for saving him and even panics and apologizes to him when he accidentally throws him into a wall. Even if he's by far the most aggressive Fanalis shown until now, he seems to have some sense of compassion, as he seemed a bit sad for Titus Alexius' impossibility to live as a normal person. History Rohroh was once a slave, until Mu Alexius came and freed him. Plot Magnostadt Arc Rohroh enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. When Nerva call the Corps filthy slave proteges of the Alexius Family, Rohroh growls in his face and scares him. He then walks away and tells Nerva that he shouldn't be scared, as some filthy former slaves are no match for him. He then gets into an argument with Muron, but Mu quickly breaks it up. Mu tells them to behave with courtesy, but Rohroh replies that they are loyal to him, not to Scheherazade, as Mu was the one to search for the Fanalis. Muron says not to confuse her and Mu with himself, as they were accepted into the Alexius Family and that blood runs through their veins. Mu says that he could only search for them because of the authority of Scheherazade and Reim's Emperor. After he says this, Rohroh and the Corps proclaim that they will make their enemy kneel before the Emperor of Reim.Night 166, Pages 16-19 Days later, Rohroh is on the boat heading to Magnostadt with the Fanalis Corps. Rohroh then volunteers to row the ship because its moving to slow. He gets into an argument with Muron after she tells him that only the Pure Blood Fanalis can do that. While arguing, He accidentally throws Mu who tried to stop the argument. He then panics and apologizes while the rest of the Corps yells at him. When Alibaba helps Mu up, he tells Muron who he is when she asks about him.Night 167, Pages 17-18 Rohroh appears on the battlefield after Muron throws the rock to block the magicians' attack. He smiles and says that Magnostadt's magic tool is nothing against them.Night 170, Pages 17-18 The Fanalis Corps start to defeat great number of Magnostadt's soldiers.Night 171, Pages 2-5 After Aladdin intervenes and prevents them from taking away Titus, Rohroh and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are surrounded by the magicians. Despite that, they advance and avoided the magicians' attacks until magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172, Pages 4-17 After the electric attack, most of the Fanalis are defeated, remaining behind only, Rohroh, Mu, Muron, Yaqut and Razol. Mu says to Rohroh and Muron to finish the magicians while Yaqut and Razol helps the other Fanalis. They activate their Household Vessels and defeat lots of magicians by destroying their Borgs. The Fanalis are about to destroy a magic barrier, but Aladdin manages to stop their advance with his magic Ugo.Night 173 They fight the giants till Aladdin sweeps them towards the shore.Night 174, Pages 7-17/ Night 175 Pages 7-13 When Mu gives the order of advance, Rohroh follows his captain but Aladdin sweeps them again. He watches when Mu changes his form into Djinn Equip, and tells to the army to resume the assault formation. While Muron helps him to stand up because he has run out of magoi Rohroh explains that now that his captain is using the Djinn Equip he's Barbatos himself. Rohroh says that Mu is faster and tougher than anyone and that doesn't matter if he has to face a Magi or several barriers, he will tear the enemy's lines to pieces. And adds that Reim army will attack at once when Mu destroys the barriers because if they don't do that Mu's efforts will be a waste, after he has risked his life. A soldier asks Rohroh about what risk is he talking about, and Muron explains that Mu's Djinn Equip doesn't event last a minute because Mu has a low amount of magoi, and that if his brother has decided to use his Djinn Equip now is because he considers that the threaten is Aladdin and not Mogamett.Night 176, Pages 2-6 When Alibaba interferes and blocks Mu's Extreme Magic he runs with some other Fanalis to his captain's side. Both Mu and Rohroh are out of magoi. He's surprised like everyone when Scheherazade appears, and he waits with Reim's army while the Great Priestess, Titus, Aladdin and Alibaba have their talk.Night 177, Pages 1-5 After Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, he, Mu and the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain and help her. Scheherazade asks them if they are alright, and they answer affirmatively. Muron tries to stop him and Mu, but Rohroh insists saying that they are fine; then, he and Mu pat Muron's head.Night 183, Page 18 The Reim navy has a hard time against the Black Djinn, who try to destroy their barrier. The Fanalis Corps are working together to defeat them. Mu orders to don't let the Black Djinn enter the barrier, and to reinforce every position with three men. Rohroh comments that it's like the story of the elephant and the ant.Night 184, Page 2 Abilities Rohroh Muron Vessels.png|Household Vessel Roh Muron Vessels Diagram.png|Household Vessel Diagram As a member of the Fanalis, Rohroh is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. Enhanced Physical Strength :As Rohroh is a Fanalis, he was born with great physical strength. He was able to lift Mu Alexius up and throw him without even noticing. Enhanced Speed :As a Fanalis, Rohroh was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses :Rohroh, as a Fanalis, has superior hearing and smelling. Djinn Rohroh is a part of Mu Alexius' Household, so he can use the powers of Mu's Djinn, Barbatos. It's been stated that its effect doesn't last long because he has a low quantity of magoi, like the other Fanalis. Household Vessel Bard Kauza (Flying Impact Gauntlet) :Rohroh's Household Vessel is an arm guard. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far places. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used. For eg. if a punch is used,the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Battles/Events Relationships Mu Alexius Rohroh is extremely loyal to Mu Alexius. He is thankful to Mu for searching for himself and the other Fanalis and saving them from slavery. He will also panic and apologize if he accidentally throws Mu. Muron Alexius Rohroh doesn't like Muron and gets into a lot of arguments with her. Even though, they are able to fight side by side if they need to. Trivia *Rohroh shares a lot of similarities with Zebra from the manga, Toriko. **They are both aggressive characters that are quick to anger. **They both have a Glasgow smile on their left cheek. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Corps Category:Household Members